Architectural coverings such as roller blinds, vertical window coverings, horizontal window coverings, and spring-loaded window coverings provide shading and privacy. Such coverings often include a motorized apparatus connected to a covering fabric or other shading material. As a motor of the apparatus rotates, the fabric uncovers or covers an architectural structure.